Current prior arts are designed for users to exercise, control weight and build body strength, such as a cycling equipment, a treadmill, an elliptical, a strength equipment, a row and a DDR (Dance Dance Revolution). A specific exercise mode must be designed for individual needs in order to maximize the efficiency of rehabilitation or fitness and to effectively avoid injury or danger. Therefore, fitness information management appears to be important. The fitness information management system manages not only every exercise status of users but also their body conditions to monitor if they have gotten enough and proper exercise. Users' recipes for next exercise will be generated based on the integrated information system. To effectively manage the fitness information is very helpful to meet individual exercise needs.
Current fitness information management of exercisers is mainly to retrieve information from equipments and then store in a computer as users' or trainers' reference to make exercise recipes for specific goals. The fitness information management system of current prior arts requires computers to process all information, but its high cost is too expensive to apply to personal exercisers used at home for a user to manage his or her fitness information. Each fitness center might have computers to monitor the system, but it is inconvenient for individuals to retrieve fitness information from the computers by their own for further analysis of their fitness status at home. Inasmuch as to return to the fitness center is the only way to obtain their personal data, it is an obvious disadvantage and inflexibility of the system to limit the management of the fitness information.
A prior art of fitness training technique disclosed in R.O.C. Patent Application No. I350522 is to enter personal information such as age, gender, height, weight, body flexibility, physical fitness, muscular power, aerobic capacity, favorable sports and so on to generate a personal database, and then a personal exercise recipe can be obtained from its predefined neural network models. Another prior art disclosed in R.O.C. Patent Application No. M374335 measures a user's height, weight, seated forward bending length, times of sit-ups per minute, distance of standing long jump and fixed distance running record to define the user's physical fitness level for creating a proper exercise recipe. These prior arts lack a better mechanism to manage fitness information.
In order to improve above disadvantages of the prior arts, an application of barcodes has been designed to manage fitness information as disclosed in R.O.C. Patent Application No. I336618, entitled “Application of fitness management device to simultaneously detect biological certification and arrhythmia”. It stores a user's registered module, characteristics and doctor's prescriptions in a two-dimensional bar-coded pattern. When the user logs in, the system will verify the instantaneous electrocardiogram against the registered module. In this application, the system will monitor and judge if fatal arrhythmia is going to happen to the user or not, and will automatically decide if it needs to send out an emergency call. It will also calculate required amount of exercise and prompt warning based upon the exercise recipe prescribed by the doctor. Hence, the goal of personal fitness management can be simply achieved.
A managing device of an exercising entity disclosed in R.O.C. Patent Application No. 200910231 entitled “Physical activity manager” and issued as U.S. Pat. No. 7,914,419, encapsulates a user's exercise information into an identifier such as a two-dimensional bar-code which can be processed, e.g. scanning, through a plurality of devices like a mobile phone or a PDA (Personal Digital Assistant). This device is designed to plan, monitor and record the capability of an exercising entity. Its planning feature allows a user or fitness professional to set exercise or activity regulations for the entity in advance, its monitoring feature supports tracking of instantaneous physical fitness or activity of the entity, and its recording feature enables the user to save information in the user's database for further evaluation of health or physical fitness.
Both above prior arts apply two-dimensional barcodes for recording users' personal fitness information, but the identifiers must be printed on paper for data retrieval by scanning. It is impossible for a user to print out the barcode and utilize the information without a printer and a bar-code reader at home. Even in a fitness center, it is inconvenient for a user to retrieve required information from the system or equipment provided by the fitness center. Furthermore, the identifier generator does not directly link to the signal process unit of the exerciser, but the identifier must be generated and retrieved via the computer system of the fitness center. Not only is the utilization of the identifier limited, but it is extremely inconvenient for the user.